The Rhythm of love
by bokunostridercest
Summary: A short JohnDave drabble.


_Hello there! This is the first story I've published. I was kind of nervous to. But, yea. Here goes nothing._

_The song that inspired me to write this was "Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's.'" c:_

It was a late evening on April 13th. Two lovers were sharing a secluded seat in the back of a restaurant on the beach. The sun was setting across the water, casting a multicoloured warm glow across the sand and creeping up slowly onto the wood beneath their feet.  
"Wow, it's really breath taking.." John, the black haired man, smiled a buck tooth smile, looking over at his boyfriend whom was looking out into the distance, "Dave? Don't you think so?" His hand moved to lay on top of the others. This snapped the other man out of his trance, as he made a noise of acknowledge but made no attempt to look at John, "Ah.. Well, thank you for taking me out. I wasn't expecting to go to the beach for my birthday. It's kind of funny for you to go out in public. Aren't your 'adoring fans' everywhere?" He brought his hands up to make air quotations for emphasis on his point.  
"You're right they are, that's why we gotta keep it on the DL, Egbert." Dave, reclined back in his chair, running a hand through his pale blonde hair. His 5 o'clock shadow barely noticeable in the dim lighting.  
"Yea yea, I get it.." John sighed, stirring the straw in his drink as he tapped his foot to the beat of the music, "You know Dave, sometimes I feel like you don't want to be seen with me in public. Would it hurt you that bad If they saw you out with me?" He cast a hurt look up, unable to read his boyfriends face.  
"What? No, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not like tha-"

"Then what is it Dave? Because whenever we go out together, we take back ways into places, walk with our heads down. If you really care that much about your image, then I understand." John started to get up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him from leaving all together. Dave's face was unreadable, and John had gotten good at reading the others slight chances in facial features. But this time it was 100% unreadable. He reached up, removing Dave's shades, revealing the red that was always so striking to see.

"Please, John..." His voice was full of hurt, and it did something to John's heart that made him feel horrible. The song on the radio changed, the lyrics wrapping around the two lover's,

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
_She begs me to come down_  
_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

"May I have this dance, John?" Dave took a step back, holding out his hand. John obliged, taking Dave's hand.

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_  
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above_  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

The beat was far too upbeat for a slow dance, and Dave ditched that idea, putting his hand on John's hip, lacing the fingers on his free hand with John's as they twirled in circles, dipping their conjoined hands down and then back up. Both had huge grins on their faces as they continued their awkward little dance,

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

John pressed against Dave, hearing the others heart beat against their ribcage, he licked his lips casting an upwards glance,

_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum_  
_A beautiful song to be sung_  
_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me_  
_She rises up like the tide_  
_The moment her lips meet mine_

"Wow, sounds like they wrote this song just for you." Dave teased, looking down at John,  
"Yea, but your songs are waayyyyy better." He said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes. Dave put his finger under John's chin, tilting his head up and Dave leaned down and pressed their lips together. John's eyes widened in surprise before fluttered closed, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck as he kissed back. Dave was the first to pull away, tugging John by his hand as they walked down the steps to the beach. They both threw off their shoes as they walked to the waters edge.

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_  
_We can dance in slow motion_  
_And all your tears will subside_  
_All your tears will dry_

Dave snuck up behind John whom was looking at something in the sand, coping a quick feel of his boyfriends sweet behind. It resulted in sand being thrown, but it was well worth it. By now the sun was gone, and the moon had taken over. John was walking along the beach, running up into the sand when the tide came up. He mumbled something about not wanting to be stung by a jellyfish.

_And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along_  
_And I will keep you in my mind_  
_The way you make love so fine_

"Hey Dave, why don't you ever mix music anymore? You're always so busy on things like your movies.. I kinda miss it." John looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched.  
"Well John, I could always play some of my mixes at our wedding."  
"Our what now." John stopped, turning and looking at Dave, whom was getting down on one knee and fumbling for something in his pocket,  
"John Egbert, your taste in movies sucks, even though you've realized that, your cooking sets off the smoke detector from time to time, you snore, and you've got the most adorable smile. You're the best a guy could ask for-" Dave pulled out a small ring box and opened it, reveling a diamond ring, the gems glittering in the moonlight, "Say yes, please."  
John's eyes were the size of saucers as he felt tears start to fall down his face, all he could was nod as he stuck out his hand to have Dave slip the ring on his finger. He fell on his knees as well, tackling Dave to the ground as he pulled the other into a fierce make-out session. They parted, as only to breath. John rested his head on Dave's chest, listening to the others heart beat. Dave put an arm around John, shaking just the slightest bit,  
"I get to wear the dress."  
"Dave, you're ruining the mood."

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_


End file.
